I hate you, Don't leave me
by DPphan4695
Summary: Sequel to 'In Case'. Read previous stories first. Vlad has a surprise for danny. Read to find out what it is!


**I hate you, Don't leave me**

**Danny's P.o.v.**

Gosh, vlad is such an arrogant, pompous jerk sometimes. I hate him, but I love him so much, too. How does someone feel like this anyway? I certainly don't get it. Just as I'm thinking this I hear the door close and vlad walks into the living room where I sit up from laying on the couch.

"Hey, Vlad." I say.

"Hello, dear." He replies as he sits beside me.

I look at the clock before saying, "You're home early."

"Ah, well, I couldn't be late to take you for a surprise dinner for our two year anniversary." He says.

"Really? Oh, Vlad, you're so sweet." I tell him. "Where are we going?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise." He says looking kinda smug.

"Whatever. You're paying though." I say laughing.

"I do suggest you dress nicely, though." He says.

"Ooh, must be fancy, then." I say leaning into him.

"We leave in half an hour, so we best be getting ready." He says before standing and leading us to our bedroom.

He goes to put on a clean suit as I stand looking at my mass of t-shirts and jeans. What am I going to wear? Then vlad comes out of the bathroom. He sees me trying to find something nice and starts to help. Eventually, vlad finds my old tux for special occasions. I put it on and come back to see that vlad had transformed to his ghost half.

"Now, Daniel, we don't want to be late." He says.

"Okay, let's go! " I say transforming to my own ghost half.

Then, vlad grabs my hand, pulls me close, and puts a blindfold on me. I fell him transport us somewhere. I don't know where, though.

"Hey, Vlad, why did you blindfold me?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise , remember?" vlad replies.

"Well, can I take the blindfold off now?" I say hearing some rustling like there were other people here with us.

"Now I can." He says taking the blindfold off, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, vlad." I say as I marvel at where he had taken me.

He had brought me to have dinner at the top of the Eiffel Tower. The food looked great, too. Then, of course, there was the view. We were going to be able to see the Sun go down. Then vlad walked over and pulled the chair out for me. When I sat, he even pushed the chair back in. Then he sat and looked at me with the most caring eyes I have ever seen.

"I can't believe you took me to Paris." I said.

"Well, believe it. I have also planned to bring you to visit your parents later." Vlad told me.

"Really? I haven't seen them in forever! " I replied.

"Yes, and I invited your sister and friends, too. They already know we will be coming around an hour from now." He says.

"You're so nice. I love you." I say quietly.

"I love you, too." He replies.

We finish eating dinner before taking a few pictures together. Then we made out a little before it was time to go see my friends and family. We told them a few months ago not only about us dating, but also about our ghost halfs. My parents were okay with the Ghost part but we're kind of weirded out that their son was dating their college friend. Not only are we the same gender but we're also about twenty years apart in age. Jazz said she always knew I would be gay. And Sam and Tucker didn't care as long as I was happy and vlad didn't hurt me. Sam and I eventually became friends again, even though it took a while. Anyways, when we got there everybody was already there waiting for us. We exchanged hugs and I told them a bout how vlad took to Paris for our two year anniversary. They were really impressed. Then vlad suddenly stood up and cleared his throat.

"I would like to say something, please. Daniel, I have liked you ever since we met and even though we used to be enemies we were able to get closer over the years. We became friends and then we became a couple. And even though we have our ups and downs, even though we hate each other's guts sometimes, I still love you more than anyone else. " Vlad says. Then he kneels before me with a small box he pulled out of his pocket in his hand and says, "So, what I'm trying to say is, Daniel, Will you marry me?"

It doesn't seem real to me. I didn't expect this at all. I'm speechless.

Then I finally say, "Yes, of course, I'll marry you."

He stands and hugs me and slips the gold ring with little pale blue and neon green crystals on it. This must have cost a fortune. Then, everybody is congratulating us. I am so happy. This has to be the happiest day of my life. I may hate him, but I don't want him to leave me. And he's right, we will have our ups and downs, but In the end we will always love each other. No matter what.

**I hope you liked it! In case you didn't know, danny is 20 in this and vlad is about 42 ish. If 'ish' is even a word. This was inspired by demi lovato's song 'I hate you, Don't leave me'. Please review! Nicely! **

**~~~ DPphan4695**


End file.
